User talk:Osbo
Welcome! I look forward to your contributions, I think the fanon benefits when we write about places we've lived in, it adds something that research alone doesn't always cover. --OvaltinePatrol 21:27, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Ovaltine, I resent that. I actually live in Baltimore. --'TwentyfistsTalk to me' 21:20, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :What do you think of me, I live over 5,000 miles away from the places I write about. I do have family in Canada, though... xD --XterrorX 00:00, September 24, 2009 (UTC) If you must know Twenty, I was referring to myself. You may recall my abortive attempt at a Wyoming-based article. Xterror, I didn't say not living in a place took away from the article. I just think it has a nice, immaterial personal touch when you know the place very well. --OvaltinePatrol 00:04, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :Ovaltine does have a point there. I live in Austin and it made the page much easier to explain and flesh out.--User:Ramsey 16:29, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Tip When making a page, always make use of the proper templates, and check the coding for other pages to see if you're doing it right. --'TwentyfistsTalk to me' 21:20, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :You can find most templates on other pages, or by searching through the "Template" category. Most of the one's you'll need can be seen on other pages, though, and Eagle's guides usually have template examples on them. Just view the code, copy and paste the template, and fill in the needed information. That last step is very important, as people kinda get upset if you just copy paste without replacing details, even if you have an excuse. --'TwentyfistsTalk to me' 21:37, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Uploaded Images This is my ongoing catalog of images found for my articles. Some are made by myself, some are not. All are creative commons licensed. --Osbo 16:26, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :Please remember to categorize your images when you upload them. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:40, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Pic Could you make a pic of post-apocalyptic Albuquerque? MisterTaibot 01:25, September 28, 2009 (UTC) * Links to possible images --Osbo 12:45, September 28, 2009 (UTC): ** Skyline ** Skyline Desktop (check rights) ** Skyline at night ** Skyline #2 Dusty ** From Wikitravel - Panorama, Public Domain I want the last one just without the trees. MisterTaibot 18:52, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Nuclear Dragons? What's all of this over Nuclear Dragon's (yes i know about the statue) and no-one wanting any "Nuclear Dragons". Killin' mutants since 97 22:10, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Found a Nuke Dragon. Help me. --Osbo 19:22, October 8, 2009 (UTC) RE: JHC I actually think that might be pretty cool. I haven't been on this site on a while, but when I was active (not too longer ago), we had set up the Crusade with the Enclave, and then demolished the Crusade with the Rain of Fire article. You might have to tweak it a bit since their allied, but otherwise go for it. KuHB1aM 20:09, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Sounds good to me, bro. KuHB1aM 20:12, September 29, 2009 (UTC) J.H.C. I think that if we'd ask Rasengod he'd allow a The Lost outpost or hamlet in Brooklyn, since the place already consists of a wide diversity of people and groups. Also, a collaboration sounds good, I'll finish The Inquisition first over the next couple of days and then get to work on the Witnesses. --XterrorX 21:34, September 29, 2009 (UTC) WIP Limit Don't forget that we have a limit of four work in progress articles at one time. Find a collaborator willing to add some of your articles to their limit, finish some of them post haste, or save the info and have them speedy deleted. You can always re-add them later. --OvaltinePatrol 22:20, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Ack! Will save them soon. --Osbo 22:22, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :I'm assuming you meant to add a WIP tag to your article on Rathers, that's nowhere near complete otherwise. --OvaltinePatrol 22:44, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Assume away, but I have nothing to do with him. --Osbo 02:43, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Doh. I don't know why I thought it was (:0 --OvaltinePatrol 03:50, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well he was created anonymously about the same time I was online.--Osbo 10:34, September 30, 2009 (UTC) New Jersey Notes Please take a look at these: Starland Ballroom in Sayreville, an old [Railroad along the river, Indian King Tavern Important for American history, Edison Historic Site, This place is raided and closed in the J.H.C., and Paterson has some interesting possibilities with water power. Further, Sayreville had a some Dupont munitions factors, providing a use for the city.--Osbo 20:03, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Good location for A Nuclear Family Whcih is right on the Edison Historic Site --Osbo 20:34, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Addition to Atlantic City - The Leeds Devil? Jersey Devil? J.H.C.? http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jersey_Devil Site for Jersey Mysteries You need to make a page for the Jersey Devil. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:24, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :As long as it's not a winged deathclaw, right? --Osbo 21:32, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Don't remind me . . . well, the big problem with those were that he had local Tribals domesticating them and using them as transport and steeds. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:42, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :::O_O... We really had a flying deathclaw tribe...? What the fuck. //--Radiation King 21:56, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes, Florida. Flying Deathclaws used as attack beasts and steeds by tribes down in the Everglades. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:07, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::So, hmm, Jersey version of a RadBat? --Osbo 22:10, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'd've said an escaped . . . thing from Vault 87, some kind of failed Centaur modification. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:12, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::Remember in Fallout 1 when Deathclaws were these weird things that no sensible person believed existed? That's how the Jersey Devil would be. Centaur works, I'd like to match it to Jersey lore though. WHo'd have thought I'd end up doing Joisey.--Osbo 22:14, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, some Mutie in V87 got bored and pegged a donkey, flamingo, bat and a collie inthe vats. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:18, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::Bloatfly, Brahmin, and Dog. However, it lays eggs like a bloatfly and therefore has been rather successful in reproducing...but they aren't too numerous. It immediately began travelling north, finding a good next in the Arthur Kill off of the coast of New Jersey. They attack nightly. --Osbo 22:24, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Additions to the JHC - Port Liberte, Greenville, and Society Hill --Osbo 19:54, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Bout the Template I likes it. Cewebwalz 18:46, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :danke. --Osbo 19:43, October 21, 2009 (UTC) The Lost Not really, I've been very busy lately with moving into my new house and handling all the related bureaucracy. I'll read up on it when I get some spare time. --XterrorX 22:29, October 21, 2009 (UTC)